fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancyran Military
The Garrison (ギャリソン Gyarison) are an organisation that function as part of the Yosumi. They are one of the Great Powers (一等国 Ittōkoku) of the world alongside the Ten Shogun and the. Overview The primary duty of the Garrison is to maintain law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the Yosumi wherever necessary. Their can act as a security force for the meeting of the Warlords, as there is often considerable discord when the shogun all meet up. History Strength As one of the Yosumi's three great powers, the Garrison are an extremely powerful resource and organisation. Their fist manifestation of power is the six captains. They have the generals, all said to be stronger than an entire country and the supreme commander who is stronger than the generals. Soldiers with low-rank have very little influence as one would expect, but the ranked officers (lieutenant upwards) have significant influence, power and notoriety both inside and outside the Garrison. Members Rank System The Garrisons ranking system is very simplistic. The rankings are not always a completely accurate measure of one's strength someone of lower rank can defeat someone of higher rank. In order to climb the ranks they must serve for many years as such most high-ranking officials are much older than the lower ranked. As such being high-ranked is more about experience than strength. An example of this disparagement in strength Klaus Heisslr and Rico. Klaus is estimated to be just above captain-level in strength as where Rico is considered to be on par with the two generals, he is possibly even more powerful than them. Officer Rank Supreme Commander (最高司令官, Saikō Shirei-Kan) — The highest-ranking position in the Garrison and the one responsible for running the entire organisation. Though it is possible that Ronin is more powerful than the three commanders, his role in the organisation is almost exclusively administrative in nature and since his abilities have not been showcased it is unknown exactly how powerful he is. Commander (指揮官 Shiki-Kan) — The second-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Captain (大佐, Taisa) — The third-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Captains and their squads are usually used as the primary military force. Each of the six captains are assigned a division and a squad leader (lieutenant) who acts as their second in command. Each division consists of around 250 soldiers with varying skills. The captains have more responsibility and work than either the Commanders because they are used most frequently, the higher ranked officials are reserved fro high-risk situations and such. The captains and/or their divisions are usually the first to be called to deal with a high-level threat. Two captains and a squad stationed at the meeting of the war lord's. Captains are also usually assigned codenames that tie in with their abilities for instance, Angelika Kelly is called the Bomb Queen (爆弾の女王, Bakudan no Joō) because the magic she uses is Explosion Magic to create bombs. Lieutenant (大尉, Taii) — The fourth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Their are two "types" of lieutenants. The first of which is those who serve as a captains second in command, they would perform a captains duties when their captain is unavailable, this means they may run a base, chase criminals, follow leads etc. They would be obligated to follow their captains orders basically. The second type of Lieutenant is. Other Rank Special Rank Structure The Garrison's force is divided into 6 primary divisions each led by a Captain. Gallery top3garrison.png|The Supreme Commander with his personal guards. garrison.jpg Sixcaptains.jpg|The six Captains. Garrisonpic3.jpg|The Garrison's primary members (excluding Commanders). Trivia *